memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Anuva Command
|status = Active |active = 2385 |org = Starfleet |part = Vanguard Command |hq = Deep Space Delta-01 |current = Rear Admiral Kathryn Janeway |notable = Commodore Norodin Khan, Base commander, Station DSD1 / Deputy Sector Commander Commodore Tesu, Executive officer, Task Force Viceroy Captain Geordi La Forge, Commanding officer, |flagship = }} Anuva Command is one of six field-based divisions of Vanguard Command. Its designated area of responsibility was the cluster of sectors surrounding the Anuva System in the Delta Quadrant. Starfleet flag officer Rear Admiral Kathryn Janeway was given command of this division, with special dispensation to represent the Federation and Starfleet in that part of interstellar space. It was organized in mid-2384 and deployed at the start of 2385 by special order of Starfleet Vanguard Command. Composition Anuva Command was composed of the following: * Task Force Viceroy - a task force of 54 starships, most of which were refitted with more combat orientation * Deep Space Delta Zero-One, or Station DSD1 - an orbital space station * Anuva Base - a vast planet-side Starfleet complex on the planet Anuva III * 3 orbital outposts * A deep space station defense complement from the Starbase Defense Division composed of: ** One Assault cruiser ** Two Tactical frigates ** Five Tactical corvettes * A unit of Task Force Provider composed of: ** One medical cruiser ** Two Science frigates ** Two Cargo cruisers The orbital space station serves as the base of operations and port of call of the task force in the Delta Quadrant. The planet-side installation serves as the resource production plant and primary research facility of the whole command, was well as major colony of the Federation. The three orbital outposts are located 10 light years away from Station DSG1, at equidistant positions to each other and to the station, orbiting class M planets or class M moons in star systems found along the edges of Coalition-controlled space. They serve as the station's forward positions and are tasked as: * listening posts against enemy movement * defense outposts against unauthorized intrusions and surprise attacks along the borders * satellite diplomatic centers for members whose territories are in close proximity to the outpost Background Prior to 2385, Starfleet Vanguard Command had re-established contact with Neelix, Federation Ambassador to the Delta Quadrant, and sought his services in facilitating the safe establishment of the first installation of the Federation and Starfleet in the Delta Quadrant. The class M planet Anuva III of the Anuva System was shortly identified as a viable site for the construction of the first orbital space station and planet-side installation of the Federation and Starfleet in the Delta Quadrant. However, unlike their experience with Abraxis Command and Deep Space Gamma-01, Starfleet was unable to bring the components, materials and personnel to the Delta Quadrant via cargo carriers and personnel transports the first time out. Instead, Admiral Janeway had to request for Task Force Invincible to bring along the first set of materials and components along on its shakedown cruise to the Delta Quadrant, and then wait for the completion of the respective shakedown cruise of Task Force Viceroy, and sister units Task Force Paladin and Task Force Shogun in order for the ships of the three task forces to be able to help her bring the rest of the supplies and materials needed for construction from the staging area at Starbase 185 and travel to the Anuva System. This initiative happened only once. With Task Force Viceroy in place in the Delta Quadrant to guard the construction site, only the Command Battleship and the Fleet Carrier performed two more round trips, each bringing along a fleet of cargo carriers and transport ships through their slipstream tunnels. Because of these circumstances, the construction of Station DSD1 and Anuva Base was completed two months after that of Station DSD1 and Abraxis Base. Through hard work, Ambassador Neelix was able to gain the consent and support of warp-capable races neighboring the Anuva System in the establishment of Anuva Command, among them the New Talax colony, the Turei, and the spacefaring Markonians and their allies. Administratively, Janeway was ably assisted by Commodore Norodin Khan, the Base Commander of Station DSD1 and Deputy Sector Commander of Anuva Command. He facilitates diplomatic decorum among ambassadors holding office Station DSD1, ensure trade sufficiency among entrepreneurs on the station, expedites logistical adequacy of the whole command, and guarantees coordination with Starfleet Command, Vanguard Command and the Federation as a whole. In fleet operations, Janeway was also ably assisted by Captain Geordi La Forge. Captain La Forge is the Commanding Officer of the starship . During Condition Red-1 he commands Task Force Viceroy's Strike Group Two, which is half of the ships of the task force and holds the designation of Fleet Captain. When not in task force formation, Admiral Janeway spends only half the time commanding the . When he is off ship, Commodore Tesu, her Executive Officer, commands the flagship and its squadron. After the start of operations of both Station DSD1 and Anuva Base, a team of four ambassadors from the Federation Diplomatic Corps arrived on the station on the last slipstream tunnel. The ambassadors, their diplomatic attaches and their respective 6-man staff were provided with offices and residences in the Diplomatic Hub of the Station Operations Platform. The Diplomatic Corps’ own dedicated flotilla of four starships were provided with berths on the station's North Docking Spoke. Their first mission was have a treaty of mutual defense, scientific research, diplomacy and trade with the Talaxians, Turei and Markonians. Within a month of operations, diplomatic delegations from 12 other star faring races arrived on the station and established full diplomatic relations with the Federation. Treaties on mutual defense, diplomacy and trade with the Federation were quickly signed. Each ambassador was given an office and a residence, together with two designated diplomatic attaches and a diplomatic staff of six. The Coalition of Delta Quadrant Races was shortly formed. It was kept firm by the 13 ambassadors that weredesignated members the Coalition Diplomatic Council, who each represent their respective governments in running the collective affairs of the Coalition. Station DSD1 quickly became an important facility for Starfleet as it developed into a vital commercial port, diplomatic hub and defensive outpost in the Delta Quadrant. Over time, several hundred starships docked at the station for various reasons. The station soon filled up with residents from dozens of Delta Quadrant races. The Anuva System was defended by the tactical support ships of Station DSD1. Anuva III itself is further protected by a network of automated self-replicating orbital weapons platforms borrowed from Cardassian technology, which were defended by regenerative force fields and equipped with three heavy phasers and 500 photon torpedoes each. The regenerative deflector shielding of these platforms protect them from return fire, rendering them nearly invulnerable. The whole network is powered by three large redundant generators, each placed in different hidden locations in the system. Anuva Command senior staff (as of 2385) *Rear Admiral Razal Gibran - Sector Commander *Commodore Norodin Khan - Base Commander, Station DSD1 *Commodore Tesu - Executive Officer, Task Force Viceroy *Captain Geordi La Forge - Fleet Captain, Strike Group Two